Corvus et Serenus
by BlackCherries
Summary: Lucius in his seventh Year. A new boy changes his Life. Severus Snape & Lucius Malfoy. WIP! Lemon after a few Chapters! Somekind of OOC'ness! Chan, Yaoi, Shota, Underage. Luc17 Sev11... Hot smutty sex. EXPLICIT!11!1!
1. Black

_Wow, my first Story in English. I am so happy about it!_

_I make no Money with it! JKR owns the Charas!_

_The story will contain shota-con, chan, slash, Lucius/Severus... Viva la 70-ties XD

* * *

_

Black were his eyes, deep and mysterious. For a moment Lucius felt as if he would loose himself in them. He must have been staring for Narcissa Black, a fellow Slytherin sitting beside him was nudging him very not subtle not gentle in his ribs. "What?", he hissed. "Lucius it is unbecoming to stare. For a second I thought your mouth would drop and stand agape as well!" 

"And it does not become to you, to talk.", Lucius retorted angrily under his breath, brushing aside a long tress of his blonde hair when the Soring Hat called "Slytherin". Lucius eyes were darting to the stool, where the thin boy placed back the Hat and went to their Table. Lucius being the Head Boy stood and welcomed him as was custom, only a few were clapping at the boy.

After shaking Lucius hand reluctantly he went to the last bit of space to take a seat, everybody around him moved slightly away, but Lucius didn't see it because he was trying to name that divine scent, that was tickling his senses and was again interrupted by a hand tugging at his Robes. He slowly sat down and silently prayed to Merlin that no one had noted his strange behaviour. He asked another Slytherin sitting across him, what that boys name was and got a quick answer.:"Severus Snake or Snape I think."

The evening crept away slowly after this and Lucius tried to steal a glance here and there of that child with those fascinating eyes. Late that evening after leading the way to their common room Lucius took the First Year boys to their dorms, trying to 'save' Severus for the last group. Finishing with the rules and habits of their House he watched them got to their beds and Severus having his bed right in front of him looked at Lucius sourly, who in turn could not suppress his smile anymore, which made the boy only scowl. Lucius smiled even more and went to his own room before anyone could see.

There he had to think of that 'Severus-boy' again while dressing himself for bed. Those eyes, he was imagining how they would soak up all light around him, such black eyes Lucius had never seen. That night he dreamed of a dark-eyed boy.


	2. Blue

After Lunch Lucius had a double-lesson of free time the other Day. He was sitting in the fresh grass leaning against a tree, a soft breeze playing with his fair-coloured Hair. No one else his age or year was outside, when he caught a glimpse of the little boy out of the corner of his eyes, he was like a dark piece of Artwork, from his point of view Lucius saw the boys head dropped slightly down and forward. Lucius had to take advantage of the situation, he needed to talk to him.

So it was that he called softly to him.:"Severus?" The boy turned to him fast, almost as if surprised and Lucius patted the ground beside him. Severus, looking at him, slowly walked towards him, so Lucius beckoned once more in a low, melodically voice.:"Sit beside me, Severus! Come here."

As the small boy sat, he faced Lucius, as if afraid of having his back shown to him. The elder boy looked fascinated at him and gave a small smile. "Isn't it a beautiful Day, Severus? Look, the clear, blue Sky. Hm?" The boys gaze at Lucius intensified and he answered after a few seconds.:"I don't like the shade of blue the Sky has..." He watched Lucius again, who was watching him too, then resumed thoughtfully.:"I rather like the grey shade of blue your Eyes have. ...Like cold iron Spheres."

Lucius felt a bit puzzled, but collected himself very fast and whispered a sincere.:"Thank you.", after his mind had understood of what the boy had made, a compliment? After that double-lesson had ended, Lucius had lured the boy out of his reserve. When he looked the next time at his pocket-watch, Lucius was startled to see, that he would be too late if he would not hurry, he placed it back and watched around hastily.

"I won't tell anybody that you talked to me, don't be afraid, no one has seen us together, Lucius!" Lucius saw the boy scowling again, it was a shame, he was so relaxed while they had their conversation. "What the bloody hell are you talking about, child? Do I, Lucius Malfoy, look as if I give even a single Knut about what people think of me? And if I ever hear 'you' negate about talking to me, I will hex your private parts... off! Now go, or else we will be too late for our next lessons."

The boy nodded once and scrambled away. While made his way to the Castle, he remembered the first sentence, the boy had said to him, it was the most beautiful compliment anyone had ever made.


	3. Brown

He was very angry, though that was not visible on his Face, after his last class he had looked for the boy, while officially inquiring the first Years after their first Day, but no Severus. He went to the Library, took a look at the infirmary, even scanned the House-Table every now and then for a sign of the boy at Dinner with no success. I was not as if Lucius had no one else to talk to, he was the Malfoy heir after all, every Girl wanted to please him in any possible way and many boys as well, to be honest.

But Severus was easy to talk to, and he was not impressed or scared by Lucius being a Malfoy, he seemed to be interested in Lucius, the young Wizard. Lucius could not forget those words all day, but it made him so angry, that Severus was nowhere to be found. Suddenly a thought hit him and he went to the Tree, where they had talked to each other at noon.

There at the Tree he saw a few little boys, standing in a half-circle looking down at something, approaching them silently he was catching on some words. "Snivellus sounds great to me!", "What an ugly nose!" and "Do you ever wash your Hair?" Then with a shock he saw who that "something" was, they were looking and talking down at.

Severus was covered in mud, from head to toe, the brown substance trickling down his 'slight' hooked nose. Wand in hand Lucius pressed through his gritted teeth.:"Don't you dare to move Boys! Snape, are you able to walk?" The boy nodded, then averted his eyes. "Well, let's go to Dumbledore. Tsk. And such a behaviour on your first Day. Move, all of you right now!" He offered his free hand to the boy, but he stubbornly got up on his own.

As they were entering Hogwarts, Filch started to ramble but Lucius came to a halt in front of them all and cut him off by just stating.:When the Head-Master is done with them, you can let them wash the Hall, Filch." When he resumed to walk towards Dumbledores' office, he could hear one of them whispering.:"Great Snivellus best poncy friend is not only a Malfoy, he is also Head-Boy."

Lucius got furious but remained silent. After opening the door without a knock he shoved the four boys one after another harsh into the room, only Severus did he let go in without even a move or touch. "Head-Master, I found these four boys outside tormenting Mr. Snape here. Boys give away your Names, now.", at the end of the sentence he barely hissed, but they stood silent.

The Head-Master got up from behind his desk and offered them all sweets, only Lucius and Severus declined. As he asked them after their names, they answered smoothly as if it was the first time they had been asked. They were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. Lucius seethed even more now, why hadn't they answered him?

He took a look at the boy beside him, it was plain wrong, a silent but beautiful creature like him should not suffer this way. He didn't listen at all, as the Head-Master was lecturing them, Lucius knew the old fool would be lenient to them as they obviously were Gryffindors, as always.

"Lucius, be so kind and bring Mr. Snape to the infirmary for Madame Pomfrey to take a look at him, for any possible injuries. And you... boys will serve detention with Mr. Filch this evening." Lucius didn't wait any longer, he went to the infirmary with Severus and was about to leave, since the boy seemed to be uncomfortable with him around, but as Madame Pomfrey left to bring some Potions for Severus, the child took his hand before he could do so.

He smiled at Severus and the boy whispered shy.:"This hand isn't filthy." Lucius gave a small sigh and sat beside him. When they were done there, Lucius brought Severus as fast as he was able to the Prefect's Bathroom and cast a spell on the doors to stay shut, then he turned to Severus, he was watching Lucius wide-eyed and asked slightly trembling.:"Where are we? Why are we here? She said I had to go to bed immediately."

"You surely don't want to go to bed 'this' way, do you?" Lucius smiled faintly and started to unfasten Severus small Robes. Severus backed away and undid the rest of his clothes himself. Lucius turned some of the taps and undressed himself, while watching how squirmy the boy got from second to second. "What are you doing now?" There was a small hint of panic in that voice. "I searched the whole Castle for you boy, I need a bath, too."

Severus didn't say anything and turned away, he only looked at Lucius again, when both were sitting opposite each other in the bathtub. "Severus, come here, so that I can help you washing the mud out of your hair." Severus somewhat reluctantly sat in front of Lucius, then turned his back on him. Lucius placed both his hands on Severus thin shoulders and softly motioned him to submerge, so the hair would soak up with water. He took a bottle and poured a generous amount of its content in to his hand and slowly massaged that small scalp with his long fingers, and the boy melted into his half-embrace.

Lucius then lathered the boys bony back, so the Shampoo had time and could take effect on his head that was full of the brown substance. Severus gave here and there tiny gasps and other small sound from the back of his throat and it was music to Lucius ears. After a few minutes Lucius once again massaged the boys head and told him to submerge again.

When that was done, Lucius turned Severus small face with one of his rather large hands, nose to nose and asked.:"Would you be so kind and wash mine?" Before Severus could answer or protest he placed himself fast but with graceful movements in front of the child and soaked his hair with water, too. After that he waited expectantly. And then he felt them on his head, in his hair.

Lucius sighed softly, the boy's hands sure were deft. It was such a pleasure, so he slowly leaned back. "Tell me if I crush you, 'dear'." He closed his eyes and could feel the small circles, the child drew slowly with his fingers, but not only this, Lucius could feel something else and had to bit back a laugh. It was just too lovely. He would love to become more than just a friend to the boy named Severus Snape.

When they were done with their bath Lucius cleaned both their Robes perfectly with a small flick of his wand, as he was dressed again, he watched curiously what Severus was doing, the little beauty was greasing his hair with something he had poured out of a small bottle in his Robes.

"What are you doing? You hair was perfect?", Lucius asked disbelieving. "It is good for my hair and makes it lank, I don't care what other think." Severus even smiled as if he was talking to a simpleton, then held out a hand to Lucius nose. There it was again, that scent from last evening. Lucius just asked, more to himself than to anyone.:"You smell so ...delicious?"

Severus only scowled and answered harsh.:"I do not smell delicious, I am no Girl or Flower!" Lucius could only shake his head, then he took a soft grip on the boys arm and brought him to the first year dorms.


	4. White

It was October and Lucius had taken every opportunity to talk with Severus, helping him with his homework and other things, though it irritated him to no end, that the boy insisted they should only meet where they would be alone. Was the boy ashamed of Lucius? He was a Malfoy?

Everyone else would have given their arms to be so near him, have his undivided Attention. He would even bring Severus sweets, because Lucius knew how the boy loved them. Whatever kind of them.

Lucius was afraid, though he would never admit, because Malfoys feared nothing, of how he was feeling towards Severus. His father always used to say, that he could and should never like or be fond of other boys, it was not a thing to do for a Malfoy, but he dreamed almost every night of his little Raven.

Sometimes those dreams were so explicit, that Lucius had to 'work' them out of his system in the morning, or else he would not be able to attend class. And then on some days Severus would look at him and Lucius could not stop thinking of him all day and become diverted from everything around him.

When Lucius arrived at their meeting point for this evening, he saw Severus lying on his back, legs wide apart and arms crossed over his face as if he was sleeping. His gaze was fixed on the little body, unbidden thoughts once again crossing his mind. He spoke the doors shut with a very strong spell and Severus took his arms off of his face, looking somewhat puzzled at him.

"Why did you cast a spell on the doors?", he asked and Lucius right after sitting down on the floor beside him answered with a grin.:"So I can have my wicked way with you, little red riding hood!" He put a paper-bag full of sweets on the skinny chest of the boy, but Severus only asked.:"I didn't knew, that you were so fluent in muggle tales?"

"Those Brother Grimm were squibs and made their Money with ancient wizarding History, put together, to fit muggle children's phantasies." Severus just stared, then started to snigger, why couldn't the boy laugh? "What is so funny, Severus?", Lucius asked.

"You made that up, didn't you?", but Lucius just watched him and got that haughty 'I-am-not-amused' expression on his face while arching a fair-coloured brow unbelievable high.

So Severus stopped laughing and took a look into the bag. "Lucius you don't need to bring me so much sweets, I haven't even eaten the ones from Yesterday and the day before." Lucius just watched him without saying a word, then clearing his throat he asked.:"Do you have time on the weekend? It seems as nearly everyone will be out, we could have some time together, without you to fear of getting caught so we could go outside... Catching the last sunny hours for this Year, it would do you good."

Severus just ate some of the grass-flavoured wine-gum worms and made a no-gesture with his head, his hair flying slightly from one side to the other. Lucius grabbed into the bag and took out a bar of chocolate, holding it in front of Severus Face he said.:"This is white chocolate made out of cocoa from wizarding South America, and its milk is from the long-haired Unicorns of Avalon. Please taste it, I thought you would like it."

"I hope that didn't cost too much. Please stop buying things like that, Lucius. I will after all only eat it, that's wasted Galleons." But Lucius knew better, the chocolate was as pure and white as Severus skin was, sometimes when the boy did lie back his shirt would slip and Lucius could see the creamy white skin and the smooth, thin belly. Impossibly paler than his face and hands were already.

Small hands covered his and Severus asked.:"Are you all right, Lucius? You are flushed, let's see." Severus knelt in front of him and put his hand on Lucius forehead. Lucius watched him curiously, then the boy continued with a small sigh.:"Well, for a moment I thought you were going to be ill." He smiled shyly and put both his hands on Lucius shoulders and all he could do, was smiling back at Severus.

They had an very amiable evening, but like always, all good things must come to an end and he brought the boy back to the door of his dorm.

It was later, that Lucius found himself in bed, thinking of how cold but soft the child's hand had felt on his face, he thought of the way Severus had smiled at him on many occasions earlier that evening. Slowly his hand was taking its way down over his chest, his belly and right to his silken pyjama bottoms, when a silent, merely audible knock at his door caught his attention.

-Merlin, let it not be Narcissa!- He decided to take a look at the intruder and as he opened the door, he actually had to look further down than he had assumed, because no other than Severus himself stood there in his old pyjamas. Lucius took him by his shoulder and pushed him softly into his room.

"I think all my 'dorm-mates' caught a cold and they wouldn't stop sneezing tiny ice-flakes or crying tear-shaped ice-chrystals, and since they refuse to go to Pomfrey... to get to the point, I cannot sleep and thought to seek refuge here.", Severus rather looked at Lucius bare chest while speaking, who only mumbled a.:"Sure, jump in. But don't use me as a Teddy, or whatever you dream of at night." Severus just snorted.

Lucius was a bit uncomfortable, not only had he been robbed off a wonderful time with one of his long forgotten hobbies, but he had to sleep in the same bed with the target of his phantasies, not being able to touch that little treasure.

He closed his eyes and and calmed himself silently, while Severus beside him tried to get comfortable. Lucius only opened his eyes again, after he was sure Severus was sleeping. He slowly moved his head to the side and saw the boy beside him.

Severus was sleeping, that was for sure. But in his sleep he was constantly pushing the blankets aside. After all, the day had been too warm for the season. And there it was, the top of his Pyjama was moving rapidly up to his waist, and with it the heat in Lucius neither regions.

Lucius tried to will himself to look away, but the creamy skin was enchanting him again. He softly sighed, this would be a very long night! He had to do something, but knew that he would be in very big problems if this would reach his fathers ears. -But only if Severus would tell!-

He thought of obliviating the boy, if he woke up while Lucius was touching him, but that was no opportunity. Severus was different! With a font smile Lucius remembered, how Severus was concerned about his health the very same evening. There had to be another way. And so Lucius only watched the boy sleeping all night.

At dawn Severus woke as if he actually knew what time it was. He saw Lucius propped on one arm and watching him intently, he looked ill and as if he had not slept all night. Severus watched at himself, how he lay in the bed. "You couldn't sleep because of me Lucius, I assume?"

Lucius had a hard time to not look shocked. How did the boy know? -Of course, you imbecile. 'He' may be eleven. But 'you' wear your heart on your sleeves!- His mind was racing what to say and he finally said in a very serious voice.:"You took almost 4/5 of the Bed, dear Severus. How should I sleep?"

For a moment Severus was off guard and looked very pale. "You could have wake me up? It is not my fault.", he answered defiantly after a few seconds.

"Ah, but Severus, my little 'Friend', you know how font I am of you. You came to my Chambers, 'seeking refugee' to say it with your words, how could I, a Head Boy, refuse or wake you, a mere child!" At the word 'Child', Severus eyes flashed and Lucius once again praised all known to him for the beauty of that Boy.

He touched Severus cheek and slowly murmured.:"You can of course make it undone, by accepting my offer from last night. Stay the weekend with me, only the two of us."Severus gave him a nasty look but agreed.:"All right. But only if we stay a bit longer in Bed." Lucius just nodded, but inside he was excited like he had not been for a very long time.


	5. Green

_Wow, so here is anothe Chapter, sorry but in this weather, I don't like to use my computer that much. :(_

_Thnx to the first Review MinamiOW..._

_And to all the other readers, my Doc keeps telling me that Vitamin R+R is good for me, so Read and give me some Reviews! Please! XD

* * *

_

Severus lay back and again Lucius watched his every move and every facial expression, but after some time excitement went into annoyance. He was tired of sitting in bed and waiting. It was only reminding him of what he wanted to do very badly with the boy.

Lucius went up and and headed straight to his wardrobe. He sighed dramatically while roaming through its contents. When Lucius heard the bed sheets rustle behind him, he suppressed a chuckle that was threatening to escape him and said as if it saddened him.:"Well, I thought of giving these to you at Christmas, as gifts. But now that you are here I have to buy you other ones and give these to you since I am not able to wait any further." Smiling he returned to the bed with a small package wrapped in petrol-green with a silver bow.

Severus was watching him with big eyes until Lucius sat down in front of him and held out the present. As Severus was about to grab it, Lucius withdrew it with a quick but graceful move. He tutted in a mocking way that got him a glare from Severus. "Did your mother taught you no manners?", with that he watched the little boy getting angrier by the second, then.:"Can I have it, 'please'?". Lucius watched, as if he was deciding by himself, then told him.:"One more thing... and you can have it!"

With that he slightly turned his face and came a bit closer, so Severus had his profile in front of him. The dark-haired boy blinked a few times but then it hit him. He gave a small peck on Lucius cheek, it was so soft to the touch of his lips, though the young man had not shaved that morning. Lucius could not stop himself from humming slightly in appreciation. Such an innocent kiss, it was pure heaven... and hell to him.

He handed the gift to Severus, who in turn opened it slowly, as if he was going to memorize the moments bit by bit. Eventually he saw the present itself and his eyes were getting bigger and bigger. He held the fabric in front of him, struggling with the words, that would not come out.

I was an emerald-green velvet Robe. Its high set collar was brocaded with gold. And it was all over embroidered with silk in various green tones, like chartreuse, jade, celadon and even a bit of light moss green. The patterns were dragons and winged snakes. But the buttons were what intrigued Severus most, blue Opal! He would never tell anyone, but he loved Opal. He stood up and held it in front of him, astounded by the wonderful sight it was to his eyes.

Lucius took the possibility, slowly rose and walked right behind the little boy, who was very quiet for some time. He then put his hands on each side of Severus waist and softly spoke into his ear.:"I hope it is to your liking. I hired the most sought after Artists from France and China. Maître Étienne Éstranger and Master Wufei Wuong. The stones have been selected by myself in Australia. ...Please Severus tell me, do you like it?"

"Thank you, I don't know what to say, I really like it. ...But you didn't have to...", before Severus could say any more Lucius had touched his finger to the boy's lips, hushing him. He took away the robe from Severus' hands and opened one button after another, timidly he put it on the slight boy's shoulders, turned him very slowly and drank in the sight that was Severus. "Such a delight, Severus.", Lucius softly stroked the boys cheek with his thumb and sighed almost inaudible.

Severus spoke hesitantly.:"I am sorry, but I cannot take it." Lucius gaze had focused again at that and he stared down to the child, while speaking sternly.:"You cannot just give back a gift, Severus.", then in a softer tone, "Besides, there is something else in the box." Severus slowly took the gift-box and went through the gift wrappings again with his fingers. He could feel after a moment something cold, something that was moving like it had a life of its own. He took it out and saw a silver chain appearing with a silver pendant and a green gem.

As Lucius heard a gasp coming from the dark beauty, he couldn't hold back a smile any longer. "Lucius, I cannot possibly... that must be pure Silver!", Severus almost squeaked at the end. "No, my dear boy. That's pure platinum, and the gem is a garnet, to be precise an uvarovite. Very precious, because it is very rare. It is the birthstone for your month January. This one alone costs so much, it could feet a whole family for years. Promise me to never lose it, Severus! It is not as if I could not effort another one, but this one is so beautiful just like you."

He took away the necklace and closed its closure after putting it on Severus slight neck. Albeit Lucius didn't intend to, he gave a small kiss at Severus neck, and he could feel the boy trembling, it was delicious. His fingers trailed a path along the jaw line that was too strong and hard for such a young child and caressed a cheek with his other hand. "Whatever they tell you, Severus. You are more worth than this robe or the necklace. I would never waste my time with something meaningless." Lucius could here another gasp and he relished it.

"Is my little Raven hungry? I think we should have breakfast.", Lucius whispered in Severus ear, the hot breath tickling the boy. Even when Lucius took the boy by his hand, softly pushed him down on the bed and hand fed him, the spell would not release Severus. For it had to be a spell, else Severus would never, ever have let himself being treated like that.

After that the week-end was rather spent quiet and amiable, though Lucius would never touch him like that again. He had to be sure that Severus wanted it himself and came for it the next time. But this week-end they would read, talk laugh eat and share a bed only in brotherly ways. Lucius caught Severus a few times, when the boy would touch his necklace absent-minded. It gave Lucius the shivers in a very positive way and he had to will himself into patience.


	6. Red

Thanks to OCDdegrassi, purple-kaoru, eveR, Stranger H., meangirl64 & Bishieaya for all your lovely Reviews. Sorry for not updating earlier. Heat and net problems were against me. But here it is.

WARNING.: Chan, Shota-con, Underage-Sex, Slash, Yaoi. Lucius is 17, Severus 11 here and they do it hardcore! If this irks you, go away or flame me. I love flames, fire is my Element. I am Pyro's female X-Men pendant!

* * *

Lucius got an owl written by his mother in her soft, swift handwriting that told him they were going to Anam in Indochina over Christmas and Yule, and that she hoped Lucius wouldn't mind to stay alone at home with his presents. Also he would be able to invite a few friends as long as they would stay a 'few' and out of trouble, and the Manor would be whole on the day his father and she came back. Lucius had written back a small note of acknowledgment.

Later he wrote a 'serious' letter to Severus mother, that her son had some problems with understanding Transfigurations and Lucius being the Head-Boy would give him some lessons over the winter Holidays. When he got her answer he told Severus about it but the boy was furious with him and told him so with an indignant cry.:"How can you lie to my mother, I already do excel in every subject. And to be honest, that is something my mother would expect from me, how can you...?"

Lucius simply stated.:"Severus, we will have a splendid Time!", but the child would not answer. After some time he tried it again, "For me Severus?" "All right, but where will we stay? If I am not wrong, only sick or homeless children may stay and we are neither.", Lucius responded with a half-smile, "Oh we don't have to. The Manor is all mine for the next weeks. Only you, me and... well the house-elves. Put your belongings together this very evening, Severus. I have made preparations so we can leave tomorrow right in the morning. That is of course if you would come to my bedchambers at seven o'clock, please." Severus was flabbergast and even later while he was packing his trunk he could muster only one thought, how the bloody hell had Lucius gotten permission, that they could leave 48 hours before all else would with the Express?

The next morning saw a rather sleepy Severus and a slightly excited Lucius in the blondes bedchambers. A book used as a port-key brought them right into the foyer of Malfoy Manor where Lucius had to catch a moaning Severus who had his eyes shut tightly. "Never traveled by Port-key?", Lucius asked smiling slightly but he only got a slow shake of Severus' head as an answer.

After a few moments the boy opened his eyes, and his mouth in awe. The floor was made out of the darkest Serpentinit, the walls looked like the most noble mahagony and in the middle of the ceiling hang a heavy and huge Lustre made out of something that must have been Gold and purest, alabaster Marble.

While the front door of the Manor was carved wood Severus had never seen before. The handle of it was made out of rare grey-blue Jade, and Severus only knew that fact because his mother had a pair of earrings made out of it. He slowly turned a few times and took in the sight, it was plain beautiful. To his right and left were many doors and a few meters further there were stairs along the left wall leading upstairs while on the right the floor was half its previous width, which meant 'only' three full grown mans could walk side by side. At the far end Severus could see a broad double-door adorned with filligran carvings.

Lucius watched him intently, then gently touched his waist while elegantly and not too loud clearing his throat. Severus looked startled at him and said.:"If you wanted me to shut up for the whole holidays, Lucius. You did a great job!" The young man could only reply with a smile. Lucius shortly gave orders to two small house-elves before he took Severus by his hand and led him to his personal guest-chambers. It was a spacious room adjoining to Lucius' own chambers and both rooms were connected through a small sliding-door made of oak. The room was held in silver and rich, dark red tones. In the middle of the opposite wall was a canopied bed draped with curtains in even darker red.

Lucius engorged Severus trunk magically and indicated slowly to one direction after another while explaining.:"There at the right is your personal bathroom, on the left of your bed is a wardrobe. This sliding door you can use, if you want to enter my bedchamber. Please refresh yourself or rest while I need to make a few more preparations. If you need me please call for Linny, she will show you the way. Don't go on your own or you will probably get lost."

Without waiting for an answer Lucius left the room and Severus looked around helpless. To him it seemed as if it only would take thirty seconds before he would call out for the elf. Eventually he went to the bathroom. The walls and the floor were light red marble with dark red veins while all taps and fixtures were of gold. Was this similar to what his mother had given away when she went with his father? After he had taken in the sight for some time, Severus discarded his clothes and went into the shower cabin, and didn't know what to do. There was nothing besides two small, golden taps and four turnable, little fixtures.

"Severus?", he could hear Lucius ask and they boy immediately called for him back, "Lucius? I am here in the bathroom, but I don't know what to do and where...", Lucius opened the door of the cabin without asking and Severus went beat red, turning quickly to the wall, "Can't you just ask before opening the door?", his voice was accusing.

Lucius just laughed and purred.:"Oh mon amour, we shared a bath already a few times these past month, you even slept in my bed! What is there, that I haven't seen yet?", when Severus didn't move or answer he just chuckled, "Sorry, Severus! The water will stream down from the ceiling when you... Look, I will just show you how. Wait a moment!"

Severus mouth stood agape, water from the ceiling? His mother was nutters, he wouldn't have given away this, not even for the most beautiful and ambitious Witch or Wizard in the world. Then he felt a hand brush against his back and Lucius took a shower with him like they had already done. The water would fall from the ceiling in a stream just like it would under a waterfall. One tap would give you douche-gel and the other shampoo in every fragrance you could think of, if you only called out for it.

Lucius could feel his body was already responding and he felt his cock harden but when Severus was turning towards him, he gripped him bruisingly by his shoulders and softly said.:"No. Don't!" He was too afraid of the boys reaction about seeing his arousal.

Later Lucius got out of the cabin as fast as possible and took a towel to wrap it around his hip and to hide his erection, then handed one to Severus who took it hesitantly. "Actually I came up here Severus to ask you for your favourite food for Dinner at seven." Back in Severus room Linny was waiting and Severus just looked at her with a thoughtful expression.:"Some rice would be nice, Lucius. If you don't mind that is, and you can choose the vegetables."

The young wizard turned to the elf and quietly commanded her.:"Linny we want Rice with Asparagus and some dark or wild meat for Dinner.", turning again to Severus he said, "And for dessert we would like chocolate pudding...", here he elegantly arched his thin eyebrow and Severus answered smiling,"...with vanilla sauce and maybe peppermint ice-cream." "And for now Linny serve us Tea in here with some biscuits.", Lucius told her, and turning again to Severus he spelled first the small boy's then his own hair dry.:"I am back in a few minutes, Severus."

Severus went to the wardrobe with some of his belongings but when he opened the door a soft female voice asked him what he wished. "I just want to put my clothes in here. Nothing else!", Severus said but the voice answered slightly put off, "But you cannot just do that. Look what I have got for you. A chemise in blood red and fine robes in burgundy. You have to wear them. You will look dashing, love!" Severus was about to protest when he felt Lucius put his hands at his waist an chuckling softly. The young man told him.:"You have to do it, or else she will lament for months, Severus! She will always know what looks good on you. Whatever occasion or mood you are in." The wardrobe send him the clothes floating to the bed and Severus got dressed just before a silver plate with hot steaming tea and chocolate covered biscuits arrived at the table in front of the wide bay window.

After that the day went on silent and rather amiably. Evening came to soon and before Severus knew, Lucius was taking him to the dining room. It was grand and beautiful like the rest of the Manor. But you could see it was decorated by a woman. Everything was set and done in all sorts of light yellows. They had taken Lunch on the Veranda so Severus saw the huge dining table for the first time. Lucius took back the chair at the right of the head and after Severus had taken his seat slowly pushed it back to the table. Then he seated himself at the head and with a soft sound the finest porcelain, golden dishes and embroidered, silken Napkins appeared in front of them.

Lucius took the bottle of dark, red wine and after tasting it first, poured them both a generous amount into their glasses. "Lucius I don't...", Severus started but was cut off by Lucius, "Don't you dare to give me that talk about being a child and such, Severus. Try it, it is one of our best. And if it is not to your liking, leave it. But drink slowly, wine is nothing to gulp down like water or butter-beer." Severus had to laugh at that and nodded. Just like Lucius had said it wasn't that bad and he rather liked the sweet undertone of it.

When they were done with everything, they took their desserts and the rest of the bottle to the small table in front of the turkish divan in the main parlour. Lucius was most delighted how Severus became slightly tipsy just from two glasses of wine. They fed each other with the pudding and ice-cream, talking and laughing for the most time. Night had fallen before they knew it and Severus was giggling in Lucius arms who in his turn was content with watching him.

Eventually Lucius saw those black eyes vanishing behind Severus closing eyelids. He could feel his erection again and chided himself for being so weak when it came to the child. Lucius got up and lifted Severus into his arms. Carrying the boy he went to his own bed-chambers instead of the guest-chambers. He softly lay Severus on his bed and undid his clothes, one after another.The burgundy robe and dark red chemise suited the boy well and mirrored the facettes on his face. Those hot red lips and the light red of his flushed cheeks, which were almost glowing against his pale face.

When Severus was only clothed in his small boxers Lucius last rational thoughts left him and he slowly showered the boy's belly with small kisses. His tongue dipping now and then into Severus' navel. Lucius afraid of waking the boy hesitantly kissed along Severus naked body until he was at his throat. Severus moaned and slightly spread his legs. So Lucius put his hand between the thighs, feeling the heat there. Kissing Severus neck again and again he was delighted how the boy was gasping in his sleep.

Lucius bit his neck lightly, moaning rather throaty. Spreading the boy's legs further he settled between them and opened the fly of his trouser, the ache now almost unbearable, and reached for his cock to free it from its confines. In an agonizingly slow rhythm of movements he pressed his cock against Severus still clothed groin.

Lucius was startled when Severus opened his eyes, looking pointedly at him. Those eyes boring into Lucius' own. "Severus. Let me explain...", there it was again, Lucius childish weakness. But the boy was so lovely, his small red lips parted slightly and Lucius could do nothing else than press his own lips against them in a fiery kiss. Only part of his mind was realizing what Severus did, when the boy put his arms around Lucius neck and opened his lips just a bit. Lucius felt as if he was in a dream, surely he must be. But when the boy moaned this time louder, Lucius thrust his tongue between them and got another encouraging moan from Severus.

After some time Lucius drew back, searching frustrated for his wand then with a swift motion he spelled both his and Severus remaining clothes away. But before he could say anything, Severus jaw dropped and his eyes got wide in maybe something close to shock or awe, Lucius was not sure. He leaned over the boy again and kissed his forehead, murmuring softly.:"Do you want me to stop? It's your decision, Severus! I promise.", Severus watched him a few more seconds, but instead of answering just kissed him clumsily on his throat, whispering.:"More!"

That was all Lucius needed to hear, in one swift move he had them turned so the boy was sitting in his lap and straddling him. He kissed Severus. Bending the boy forward, face to face. With one hand Lucius raised Severus' hips and guided his own cock to lie down between his thighs. Settling Severus back in his lap and moving him a bit, Lucius could feel his length being captured snug between those pert arse-cheeks. Leaning himself against the headboard of his bed, he embraced the boy and started rocking them both gently back and forth but Severus got heavy with sleep and Lucius stopped again. With softly whispered endearments and promises he told Severus to stay awake and 'help' him. But the the boy only lay his head on Lucius broader shoulders and did not answer. Lucius was filled with despair and could feel his cock turn flaccid rapidly. Sighing softly one last time and turning them both smooth on their side he went to sleep just like his Raven.

The next morning Severus saw an irritate and fully dressed Lucius sitting beside him on the huge, green bed. "Good morning", he smiled but got only a snort from the tall blonde. Breakfast was no exception, Lucius face was set like stone and his eyes cold, so Severus just played along as not to make it all worse, whatever it was that had set him up first. Maybe something had happened. He knew, he had woken up in Lucius bed with only a pyjama top that must have been Lucius'. And from the night before, he was drunk after a few glasses and there was a wonderful divan. They had laughed.. Had he done something dreadful? But what?

When both went through the gardens and grounds of Malfoy Manor Lucius would not talk. He just could not! He was very frustrated, because Lucius Malfoy always got what he wanted, naturally all would be to his liking and that as soon as possible. And last night he was so close to his heart's desire. Those red lips, he had tasted them. So soft, and that tongue, innocent and sweet. Like dew on an early spring morning flowing down from dark red, lush rose petals.

Lucius groaned inwardly as soon as he had realized they were already sitting at Lunch, when he had stopped his inner musings and laments. Then a bitter thought hit him. Why was he mad at Severus? Lucius was the one to try to seduce a child! So depravity ran in the Malfoy family after all, just like his Grandmother used to say.

Trying to mend what damage he possibly had caused with his behaviour Lucius started,"Severus, how...", but the boy flinched by his sudden spoken words and all Lucius could see next was a rather nasty looking gash on the boy's left hand and the light red blood flowing freely. "Oh, Severus. What have you done?", Lucius took the small hand and Severus hastily excused himself.:"I am sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the table-clothes."

Lucius shot him a look that could tell novels.:"Don't be childish. They are of no importance to me!" He softly wiped away the blood with his Napkin as if to emphasize his words by doing so. After pressing the wound he murmured a to Severus unknown spell, to heal the cut, then kissed the boy's hand. He could hear Severus catch his breath and knew right then and there, that his Raven was ready.

He went out of his chair and helped Severus up, then sweeping him into his arms he took out his wand and apparated them into his bed-chambers. Laughing he told a startled Severus.:"If father knew I apparate in the Manor, he would have my Guts for Dinner.", and added in his Mind -And my Genitals for Dessert, if he knew I lust for a little half-blood in my bed. A boy even.-

Severus clutched at Lucius strong arms and standing on his toes, barely reaching those thin, red lips kissed him. Lucius was shocked and triumphant in one. The child was kissing him out of his own accord and Lucius felt his body reacting. Dragging his Raven towards the bed, he deepened the kiss by slowly pushing his tongue between the full, red Lips.

Severus almost instantly parted them, to feel Lucius tongue invade, taste and devour him. Tasting purely of what must be Lucius. Though the feeling of being penetrated in such an intimate way was new to him, he liked it. Lucius settled them both in few and swift moves securely onto the bed. Not wanting to repeat last nights errors, he took off their clothes magically from the start.

This time Severus was scared inside. The friction of both their naked bodies promised something huge. Besides he did not know what would happen next. Surely they would not be able to do anything the natural way, Severus was not that dense. And Lucius was doing this enticing things with his tongue on his collarbones, belly and hips. It gave him a funny feeling but Severus loved that.

Lucius bit back a groan when he heard Severus moan and mewl, again and again. Didn't the boy know how beautiful he could sound? It was like music to his ears. One last kiss at his navel and Lucius went deeper to the small but erect penis. Slightly reddened, it stood almost out visually against his body's paleness. But before again all thought could leave Lucius, he got up and went to his bathroom. Just to come back a few moments later with a winning smile on his lips.:"This will make it all the more pleasurable for the both of us, Severus!" He held out a small silver pot in front of himself and the boy could do all but stare.

He nervously asked.:"What is that Lucius?", and Lucius sat beside him, never taking his hungry gaze from that beautiful body and answered.:"This will make it more comfortable for us to make love, if you want me to do it, that is." He could see the boy tremble slightly and added with a touch of disappointment which he could not hide in his voice.:"But we don't have to, if you are not ready." but Severus could hear it out and kissed him, touching his hand on the pot with his own.

Lucius smiled a sincere smile and kissed him back, putting it on the left pillow he settled Severus on the right side of the bed. Again he slowly kissed a trail down Severus body. This time he kissed the tip of the cock and gave it a tentative lick. A small thing so many girls had done to him. Lucius knew all about girls but boys, that was something else. Only after he had found out of his attraction towards small Severus, Lucius had searched frantically for hours in the, to him, restricted area of the Manor's library.

He now knew everything in theory, but practically he was a virgin. Lucius chuckled at that thought and kissed once again the cock, only to draw apart the legs as far as possible, kissing the insides of both thighs. He could smell Severus, but the scent was not musky like that of a grown man. He smelled sweeter. Lucius took his penis in his hands so he could lick the underside, just like he loved it himself. And Severus was moaning again, although more high pitched this time. So Lucius squeezed his balls slightly with his other hand.

Severus felt very funny, it couldn't be normal. This had to be dark magic, nothing else could feel this way. Then he gave out a startled gasp, because Lucius had taken his cock inside his wet and so absolutely hot mouth. And doing very intense things with his tongue, he made Severus shiver. When he started suckling it, Severus panted as if he was going to die from a fire inside him. But all to soon it ended and when he opened his eyes again Lucius was on eye level with him. "I cannot wait anymore Severus. Please, can I...", but no more words were needed. Severus kissed him and not watching his hands took the silver pot, handing it Lucius.

Lucius opened the lit and inhaled deeply. Almond and Vanilla invaded his senses and he dipped his fingers right into the ointment. While his lips were searching for Severus', his forefinger searched for the small and wrinkled place right behind those tight, hairless sacs. Slowly circling there a few times, he kissed Severus neck and moaned, when those thin legs spread further in an impossible way.

The moment he thought Severus was relaxed enough, Lucius pushed the finger inside slowly. Feeling the boy's inner walls spasm around the digit and eventually give in. "Relax Severus. I won't hurt you... not intentionally..." Pulling his finger out he watched Severus' eyes go wide, so he pushed in again, this time right to the hilt. Kissing along Severus' neck and murmuring encouragements to him. While he would move inside, adding one finger at a time. Lucius would also stop fully sometimes, so Severus could accommodate of being filled.

It was like heaven. And when Lucius finally pulled out his fingers his own penis was aching with need and leaking with precum. "It could become uncomfortable at first Severus.", he informed the boy and Severus circled Lucius neck with his arms. Lucius took hold on his hard shaft, coating it liberally, then he guided it to its destination. Inching it slowly into the almost unbearable heat, he couldn't hold back anymore. Moaning softly he panted the boy's name out and closed his eyes. Willing himself to stay still, lest he come right then.

As he kissed Severus cheek, Lucius was shocked to taste salty tears on them. "Does it hurt badly, Severus? Do you want me to stop?", he asked. But Severus only put his legs around Lucius waist, taking him in deeper. So Lucius started to rock and pull out slowly. Driving back in, he once again felt the tightness and soon lost himself in the sensation.

Severus had known it would be hard, but this? The ache was so deep, and he felt as if he would die. Lucius was ripping him in pieces, whenever he pulled out. Like his guts would follow that minute. But he couldn't tell. Lucius was so happy to do this to him. How could he destroy this by sniveling and crying. Severus was about to scream for Lucius to stop, when the burning became to much. But Lucius had somehow turned slightly and the next time he drove in and out, he scraped at a spot deep inside Severus and it felt amazing.

Lucius saw the pained expression vanish on Severus lovely face and knew he had touched him at his sweet spot. The boy even started to encourage him to become faster, by moving against him and rocking his hips. Lucius took hold on Severus cock and stroked it with his movements which in turn made Severus very vocal and loud. Lucius went faster and slammed harder every time he pushed back inside.

All to soon Severus could feel his body go rigid and the heat pooling in his stomach and groin become harder to ignore. He held tight on Lucius shoulders and whispered softly his demands and a change of rhythm, all while whimpering at the feeling Lucius caused inside him. So the moaning and sighing began to ring louder in the air.

Lucius could feel himself nearing completion and Severus channel became more tight. The boy was panting harsh and as his his spasms began to squeeze Lucius cock, he stroked him faster, causing Severus to close his eyes and to arch his back as he came in a dry orgasm. Lucius moved a few more times, then held himself tight so he wouldn't crush the boy, all the while filling him and riding out the passion on his beautiful treasure. Whispering gently, "Severus.", over and over again.

The next time Severus opened his eyes, he lay on his side, Lucius spooning him from behind. Arms around Severus waist, he was sleeping, breathing deep and even. Though moving did hurt, Severus somehow managed to turn in Lucius arms. Then he settled his head comfortably at the crook of Lucius neck. Before he knew it, he was asleep again.


End file.
